An Ancient Race Returns
by Daughter of Wolves
Summary: A race thought lost to time has returned. Follow a young girl through her first year at Hogwarts. How is she connected to Harry and the others? Read and Find out..R
1. Day with the Malfoy's

**Chapter 1: Day with the Malfoy's **

Author's Note: I don't own any thing except Amelia and the race of Sanogens. If you guys have any questions let me know. And I'm not making any kind of money off of this story so save the lawsuits….I think that covers everything. Enjoy.

**OoOoOoOo**

_A thirty-year-old woman was sitting in a small nursery, swaying gently in a rocking chair while holding an infant girl. She smiled as the infant reached up to grab and play with her mother's hair, dark earth brown and slightly wavy, gargling happily. Her daughter was a beautiful child; wispy black hair was starting to grow long as it framed her crème colored face. And those dark blue eyes! It reminded her of the deep ocean, playful and dangerous. Probably got that from her father. There was a sound and her smile disappeared._

_Footsteps. _

_They were coming from outside the open door. She placed her child in the crib and drew a wand from the sleeve of her robes. Voices could be heard, coming from up the stairs. They entered the hallway, light from the nursery spilling out into the hall, illuminating the four figures. Black masks, black cloaks. Death Eaters. _

_The woman was outnumbered four-to-one but she stood valiantly in front of the crib, hiding the child from view, wand pointed at the four figures. A male voice spoke from behind the mask._

"_Hand over the child." The voice was dripping with loathing and pure hatred. She instantly recognized it as the husband of Sirius' cousin Narcissa._

"_You don't frighten me Luciu__s. Leave now __or I'll kill you all." The man, now identified as Lucius, sneered at her and before he could do or say anything, high pitched laughter sounded from behind him._

"_She knows how to play. Where's my _dear _cousin Sirius? Is he off gallivanting around with that Potter and the werewolf?" Her face remained set as her eyes hardened at the mention of her husband and friends._

"_That is no business of yours, Bellatrix." Magic exploded from her wand as she cast several silent incantations at the Death Eaters. The four of them scattered as Bellatrix pointed her wand at the woman._

"_Crucio!" She screamed in pain as Bellatrix laughed, not stopping as the infant started crying. The other three laughed with her before Bellatrix stopped her curse. She grew angry at the woman on the floor, who had just been tortured, started laughing__at her._

"_Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light hit the woman instantly killing her__ A house elf appeared and seeing his dead mistress and the crying infant, he stood between the child and the Death Eaters._

"_You shall not harm her." Bellatrix moved forward but Lucius stopped his sister-in-law from killing the elf._

"_Dobby," He began, his voice aired in a way that gave the impression of superiority, "I'll give you a choice: Either you can come with us quietly and bring the child" He paused for effect, "Or I'll kill you and take the child. Which is it?" The elf dropped his hands slowly, levitating the child to him and grabbed a few clothes from a near by dresser,__quickly before following the blonde Death Eater out of the house as the Dark Mark appeared over the house and they disappeared._

**OoOoOoOo**

Dark blue eyes snapped open, staring into the darkness of the basement from lack of light save a small almost unnoticeable window. A young girl of 10 years old lay on a small cot staring around her as she sat up, clutching a stuffed animal in the shape of a large black dog named Padfoot, that was ragged and torn in several places but was her only comfort in the basement's blanket of black. The door at the top of the stairs opened and foot steps were heard as light flooded down the narrow hallway. A tall, hawk-faced woman with straight blonde hair that fell about her shoulders and sharp ice blue eyes stood at the bottom of the stairs, not desiring to come any closer to the filth down here than she already was. Her shrill voice echoed around the basement,

"Hurry up! You have to make breakfast with the elves and clean out the owlery." The small girl nodded,

"Yes, Aunt Narcissa." She narrowed her eyes at the young girl, who flinched away.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" She snapped, turning and ascending the stairs, slamming the basement door shut.

Darkness once again engulfed the basement. She fumbled around trying to find the small light orb one of the house elves had snuck in for her, buried under a small pile of books that had also been smuggled to her over the years. She finally found it and giving it a soft squeeze, the orb began to give off a soft light as she placed it in a corner, quickly pulling a large grey t-shirt over her head and slipping on a pair of blue jeans that had holes and rips in them. Both the shirt and pants were two times too big for her and hung on her small skinny frame. She looked at herself in the small mirror that was hidden underneath a large blanket, also courtesy of the elves. Thick, night black hair fell down to her shoulders, framing a rounded face the color of snow. A pair of deep ocean blue eyes looked at her reflection in the mirror as she smiled slightly. Most kids her age considered her a freak but she didn't care. Carefully, she brushed and pulled her black locks back into a ponytail, so it wouldn't get in her way while she cleaned. She had been hoping her aunt, uncle and cousin would leave her alone for the rest of her summer vacation but proved to be a fool's hope. A knock sounded again and she quickly doused the light before climbing the stairs, only to see her uncle standing in the doorway a sneer on his face, looking down his pointed nose at her with all the might that he could muster. Which was quite a lot.

"Well, hurry up! Narcissa gave you a task to do. Move it, you piece of _filth_." He said impatiently, not happy that he had to actually _talk_ with the filth and hit her on the back with his cane as she hurried off to the kitchens. It was normal for her uncle, Lucius, to insult her at least five times a day, so she mentally gave one check mark to his first degrading remark as the four house elves (Dobby, Mindy, Tink and Orion, respectively) looked up in greeting. She usually was forced to sit down while the elves made the food. They would let her carry it up on trays, with Mindy following her bringing the rest of the food, then they'd return to the kitchen and the elves would give her breakfast as well. Today was no different. Mindy, the pink elf, was making the eggs on one of the five stoves, which she had no idea why there were so many. Tink, an orange elf with green eyes, was working on bacon on a stove to the left of the entrance. Orion, a blue elf, was making sausage in the back corner stove. The aroma was over powering and her stomach gave a growl at the thought of food. She sheepishly grinned at the elves as they all giggled. The fourth and final elf Dobby, a blue-gray elf, was making toast, pouring juice and water into glasses at one of the small tables that barely fit into the small kitchen. The elves refused to let her help make breakfast and once she sat down at another small table that'd been put in the kitchen for her to use, a plate of sausage and eggs was placed in front of her, not having been feed last night after cleaning the upstairs drawing room, she ate it quickly. When she was half way finished with her eggs a bell in the kitchen rang in summons. She hastily wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, picking up several plates of food placing them on a large bulky tray trying to balance it while walking from the kitchen to the dinning room.

She hated the constant green and silver that filled the house as it reminded her too much of a snake, which didn't surprise her in the least. She knew from all the boasting and bragging Draco and his parents did that the entire Malfoy and Black Families had been in Slytherin, all accept Sirius Black who was Narcissa's cousin, which she found odd. She managed to make it to the puke green dinning room without tripping or dropping the food as she carefully set the tray down on a small mahogany stand before giving each person their breakfast. Her cousin, a small pale boy with a pointed face, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, sneered at her as she placed his birthday breakfast in front of him. He looked at it then at her, sticking his nose high in the air seeing his friends watching him, he made a snide remark.

"I don't appreciate the smell of _filth_ all over my breakfast. Get out of here _vermin_." She simply shuffled her feet knowing it was useless to argue with anyone. She stooped down to pick up the two trays, hearing laughter at the comment as her aunt spoke,

"Draco, you'd best hurry up and eat if we're going to make the match." Amelia shuffled back to the kitchen with Mindy behind her carrying the trays in silence. Amelia wished she could go with them to the Quidditch match. Draco kept boasting that he'd play Quidditch at Hogwarts on the Slytherin team and that he'd win the House Cup as his birthday had drawn closer and now it was finally here. Lucius and Narcissa had changed their mind at the last minute that the party would be held at the Quidditch pitch which saved Amelia from having to set the party up like she'd done for the past several years. Once she got back to the kitchen she quickly ate the now cold sausage and eggs, scarfing them down with orange juice soon to follow. She helped wash the dishes hearing her uncle call for her. She quickly scurried to the entry way not letting her hopes rise too high. She saw them all dressed weirdly in muggle clothing to head for the Quidditch match. Lucius looked at her with cold steel gray eyes,

"You are not to _touch_ a thing in this house. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded not turning away from him knowing there was more,

"Also, should any owls arrive you are to put them on the entry table. Understood?" Again she nodded before leaving down a side hallway hearing Draco and all of them leave before smiling slightly and skipping to the kitchen to visit the elves. She was unused to her freedom as she wandered the mansion, seeing the wizard pictures that watched her with a sharp eye hoping to get her in trouble as they lined the forest colored walls. The marble floors didn't muffle the sound of her steps as she peered at the looming marble snake columns that had emeralds for eyes as they held up the house. Even after living here for as long as she could remember she always hated how cold and dark the mansion felt from having been a Death Eater hot spot during what Lucius dubbed '_The Golden Days'_. She could vaguely remember that there was a library, so she searched for it. She finally found it on the second floor next to Lucius's office and walked through the shelves looking at the different sized books stacked on dark red oak shelves that reached the ceiling and hid the light green walls, as if embarrassed of having light colors in a dark house. Most of the books were old heavy volumes on the Dark Arts ranging from curses and counter curses to lethal potions that could kill an enemy. She ignored those and found a history book that went back to the founders of Hogwarts' time and the many exciting events since then. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was coming, took the book from the shelf, opened it and was about to start reading when she heard a tapping at the window. She saw a tawny owl hovering there holding a letter in its beak. She opened the window as the owl flew inside dropped its letter on the floor then flew away again. She carefully picked up the envelop seeing the crest of Hogwarts on the back and turned it over to see fancy green writing.

_Mr. D. Malfoy_

_Upstairs bedroom in the corner_

_Malfoy Manor_

_London_

Her heart dropped. She had hoped that it'd been for her. Shaking her head and sighing, she took the history book and the letter, closed the window, and left the library closing the door. She trudged down the stairs placing the letter on the entry table, as she'd been told to do and leaving for the basement. She sighed softly descending the stairs into the bleak and empty basement, losing all hope that she'd ever go to Hogwarts with her cousin.

**OoOoOoOo**

_Ok everyone there's the first chapter….and yes I know that there's some redundancy to it but it'll all make sense soon._

_Henry: Ya know that dream didn't make any sense at all right?_

_Wolf: -whacks Henry with a baseball bat- Urusai! (shut up)_

_Henry: -holds head- OW!! OW!! Hey, no need to hit me because I'm sexy -grin-_

_Wolf:-rolls eyes sighing- oi vei…_Anyways _don't forget to R&R and I'll get the next chappie up._

_Quillander: -apparates into the room- Hey I beta'd for this remember?_

_Wolf: -grins sheepishly- Oh yeah…Sorry Quill…Thanks for the great job by the way…I'd be in deep trouble without your help, honestly._

_Wolf signing off_


	2. Letter from Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Letter from Hogwarts**

Author's Note: I don't own any thing except Amelia and the race of Sanogens. If you guys have any questions let me know. And I'm not making any kind of money off of this story so save the lawsuits….I think that covers everything. Enjoy

**OoOoOoOo**

June and the first half of July flew by in a blur of cleaning, cooking, and sleeping. Dobby would sneak food down every chance he got to keep her from dieing of starvation. Today was July 21st and the Malfoy's had left to go on an outing with the Goyle family. Amelia was busy cleaning the dinning room floor. Her fingers were raw and had been bleeding for a couple of days, but she simply wrapped them in an old linen sheet to keep blood from getting everywhere. A tapping came from the window and an owl holding a letter flew in and landed on the table holding a yellowish parchment envelop so she could see the green fancy writing.

_Miss A. Black_

_Downstairs Basement_

_Malfoy Manor_

_London_

She took the envelop with shaking fingers and quickly opened it seeing it was her Hogwarts letter. She glanced at it and then ran finding a small piece of parchment and quickly scribbled down a short note.

_I've gotten the letter and will talk with my uncle about going to Diagon Alley. Just in case he won't take me, can someone come and pick me up at the manor? Many thanks, Amelia_

She read it a couple of times and then handed it back to the owl as it flew off back out the window. She quickly read what the Hogwarts letter actually said, having been too excited to actually read it at first.

_HOGWARTS_ _SCHOOL_ _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_---------------_

_Head Master: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Ms. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1.__ We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She smiled widely, dropping the brush she'd been using to scrub the floors and ran, her feet pounding on the cold marble floor, into the kitchen startling the elves who were starting to make a small lunch for just her since the Malfoy's were out and wouldn't be back till dinner.

"Dobby!" The brown eyed elf looked up at her.

"Dobby is here Miss Amelia." She held out the letter for him to see.

"I'm going to Hogwarts as well as Draco."

"Oh! Congratulations Miss Amelia! Dobby is so happy for you." Dobby hugged her, smiling widely and pulled out a small gold key from his tea cloth that was attached to a gold chain, "This is Miss Amelia's Gringotts vault key. Miss Amelia had best hide it from the Malfoy's." She nodded and put the chain around her neck hiding it under the large dark green shirt that she wore as Dobby danced around happily. The other elves also congratulated her on getting into Hogwarts as they set out a small lunch of ham sandwiches, pumpkin juice and salad in celebration of her getting accepted. She pulled out the other piece of parchment and read it carefully to make sure she didn't miss anything.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

--------------

**Uniform**

First Year Students Require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please not that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

**Course Books**

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

It was a lot to buy especially if the Malfoy's were going to be watching her like a hawk and have her carrying Draco's purchases. Her face fell and the elves noticed she wasn't eating the sandwiches.

"Miss Amelia?" She looked at Orion, who was clearly worried about her sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"Orion how am I going to buy all this without the Malfoy's figuring it out that I have some kind of gold to buy all this stuff?" The other elves had over heard her statement. Mindy came over and patted her arm gently, in an almost motherly way.

"Not to worry Miss Amelia. We will think of something to allow you to buy your school things. Even if we have to sneak you out one day while the masters are gone." Amelia smiled brightly at the pink elf and hugged her softly before eating the lunch they'd made for her and folding the letter back up putting it in the pocket of her torn jeans.

**OoOoOoOo**

Night had fallen on the manor as everyone except Lucius and Amelia started to retire to bed. Lucius had summoned Amelia to his office immediately after dinner. He had received a rather interesting note from Hogwarts about the filth that lived in his basement per his dead master's orders. A soft, hesitant knock sounded from the door as he continued to watch out the window at the quickly darkening landscape surrounding the manor. He called over his shoulder in a voice filled with an unspoken sneer and as cold as ice.

"Enter." He saw in the window's reflection the door open quietly and the _vermin_ step into his pristine office. Amelia glanced around nervously as she entered the office of her uncle. The marble floor was black with gold checker patterns. A mahogany wood desk stood in the center of the small room with an elegant black Victorian chair behind it. The walls were a dark emerald green color with various wizard photos hanging around the office most of them sleeping as well as a large tapestry with the crest of Slytherin House embroidered on it hanging on the wall opposite from the door and in between the two large windows. Cherry wood book cases lined the left wall filled with black leather and leather bound books but she couldn't read the gold writing that was on the spine labels. A medium sized statue of Salazar Slytherin stood just behind the door and there was a snake coiled around his body with the head resting over his shoulder. She _hated _the statue and wished it would break one day. Her attention fell on her uncle, who with his straight shoulder length blonde hair and black wizard robes he looked almost out of place standing next to the black windows. She spoke in a soft voice, remembering the rules that'd been laid down when she was barely over a year old. She closed the door moving to the middle of the room.

"You wished to see me, sir?" Lucius said nothing for a few seconds as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back, the perfect picture of indifference and 'royalty'.

"I received an interesting letter from the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts when I returned home. Any idea what it said?" He now turned facing her, a sneer on his face as he regarded the girl standing in front of him looking filthy against his clean and dark office.

"No sir." She did however have a sinking feeling as to what he was going to say and do next but she held her ground knowing he detested her _very_ existence.

"It was concerning your Hogwarts letter. Apparently you thought that Narcissa and I wouldn't take you to Diagon Alley. We will however, now you have to carry Draco's purchases along with your own if you can manage to find the money to buy them. And how are you planning on buying your school things?" She shifted uncomfortably on her feet looking at him,

"I-I'm not sure yet sir, but I'm sure Gringotts has a way for me to buy things without much money. Sir, I was wondering if you really wanted to be seen shopping with me? After all as you and the lady say I'm the lowest of filth." She knew she'd struck a cord that bordered with his pride as a pureblood.

"And what do you suggest, _child_?" She bit the bottom of her lip thinking very fast as she came up with a solution.

"Why not let me shop by myself and have one of the elves as a keeper so that I don't speak out or anything? That way you, the lady and Mister Draco don't have to be seen with me while you also shop for Mister Draco." She knew the idea was being rolled over in his brain weighing the pros and cons of the idea before reaching a verdict. The silence that followed was thick and very tense. One could cut it with a butter knife with very little difficulty. She held her ground and didn't glance away as his cold grey eyes bore into her ocean blue ones.

"Very well, but you will _not_, under any circumstance mention who's house you reside in or else you will be punished severely. Am I understood?" She nodded,

"Yes sir." He waved a hand in dismissal as she quickly and quietly left the office being very careful to not show any emotion on her face as she carefully shut the door. She walked silently back down the dark and gloomy hallways to the basement before she finally let a smile appear on her face. She closed the door and felt her way down the stairs and to her cot as she lay down to sleep happy for one of the first times in her life.

**OoOoOoOo**

_Ok everyone there's the next chapter._

_Henry: Ya know that was _MUCH _better done than the first one Wolf. You outdid yourself._

_Wolf: -punches Henry in the arm lightly- Shut up jerk. _

_Henry: -laughs- You don't like compliments very much do you?_

_Wolf:-rolls eyes sighing- oi vei…_Anyways _don't forget to R&R and I'll get the next chappie up as fast as I can without Henry nagging me._

_Henry: You never answered my question Wolf. Quill, HELP! She's being a pain in the ass again!_

_Quillander: -appears randomly holding a book glaring at Henry and Wolf, who smile innocently- Henry, shut up and stop annoying her. I did beta for this one too don't forget Wolf. Might as well say that I'm your beta for all future chapters. -Mumbles- Stupid people keeping me from reading my precious book... -double glare-_

_Wolf: -grins sheepishly- Oh yeah…Um…Didn't you just do that Quill? Thanks for the great job by the way…I'd be in deep trouble without your help, honestly._

_Quillander: -arches eyebrow elegantly- So I did didn't I?_

_Wolf signing off_


End file.
